Cancerous Love
by Echo M. Blake
Summary: Sarah is dying all alone. Cancer decimates her body as she struggles to hold on for just one more day as Jareth struggles to discover what is causing this and how to stop it. Will Sarah be forgiving and trust Jareth or will she allow death to accept her into it's dark embrace?
1. Chapter 1

"I am sorry Miss Williams, but I am afraid you're prognosis doesn't look good. It appears that your condition has only worsend despite treatment. As it is right now, even with continuing chemotherapy treatments, I can only give you another two or three months left. I would suggest going home and having someone take care of you. You just need to enjoy the last of you're time comfortably." The doctor's calm voice droned on as Sarah stared blankly at the wall of the room, refusing to process the news the doctor had just given her.

"Who? What do I do? I have no one." She whispere. " I don't have anybody."

"I'll get in touch with a live in nurse for you, Miss Williams. You just concentrate on being comfortable. Leave everything to me," The doctors lab coat clad arm reached out to pat his prone patient on her thin shoulder. Her hair had long since fallen out and had been replaced by dark brown stubble; her body was weak and pal. And her green eyesahead lost their luminescence.

"Thank you," Sarah mumbled, staring down at her emanciacted body, covered in graft vs. host scars, and suddenly felt as if she were a thousand years old. Her will to live was leaving her.

* * *

"Kingy! Kingy!" A goblin came running into the crowded throne room, dodging passed out goblins and the running chickens, all the while calling out "Kingy! Kingy!" This forced the figure lounging on the throne to glance up in annoyance from the crystal with which he had been scrying and surveying his kingdom.

Jareth had fared fairly well in the ten years that had passed since his Labyrinth had been bested by a slip of a girl. His golden hair fell over a handsome face that had not aged a day and brushed shoulders clothed in a loose white shirt, open at the neck to display the golden curved amulet that signified his office. His pale leather breeches were tucked into heeled leather boots, which bounced slightly in his irritation.

"What is it, Rodin?" He drawled after a cursory glance at his interruption. "Why have you left your post?"

Gasping for breath, the goblin drew himself up to his full two-foot height and stared up at his ruler. "Kingy tolds Rodin to_to come tells him if something, something was wrong_wrong with the Lady." He finally chocked out.

At this, Jareth sat up and turned to face the goblin, giving him his full attention. The goblin however shifted uncomfortably.

"Well?" Jareth barked out when the goblin did not speak quick enough. "Out with it!"

The tiny goblin quivered at Jareth's rising fury and impatience and hesitantly pulled out a crumpled ball of white paper.

"Lady, she reads this and throws it and cries." He said matter-of-factly as he handed it to his impatient king.

"And this is all?" Jareth's anger was mounting quickly. If this was all he would send this goblin to the Bog of Eternal Stench without a second thought.

"No-no your kingslyness." The goblin said quickly. "The Lady hasn't left hers bed ins almost a week ands these men in whitefloats comes and makes her bleed! And they takes the blood away and when's they come back, the Ladycries."

"I see," Jareth muttered as he began to unfold the crumpled ball of paper. "And is that all?"

"Oh yes yes Majesty!" The goblin said, edging backwards. "I'ms goin gos back to my post, just like Kingy wats."

Jareth didn't respond, he was too busy staring on shock at the paper.

'_Dear Sarah_,' it read '_I regret to inform you of more painful news, due to some new complications in your blood. It appears you are also in the starting phases of leukemia. You're body is already under great strain and your immune system can't cope with a new disease to fight. The three months I had originally gave you are no longer viable due to this new data. I am sincerely sorry but I believe that a more realistic time period would be four to six weeks. Again, please understand that I am deeply saddened to give you this news. I will be by in a week to check up on you._

_Stay strong,_

_Dr. Michealson PHD'_

The note was written in a flowing yet masculine print, and as Jareth read i.! It was once more being reduced to a crumpled ball.

"Oh Sarah," He said quietly, a sad smile playing at his lips "You precious thing, why didn't you cal me?"

Standing up, he tossed his crystal in the air where it hovered for a moment before vanishing into a cloud of glitter. When the air cleared, the Goblin King was gone.

* * *

**So this story is the result of a string of dreams that I had over about a week. I have recently been on a major Labyrinth kick. My grandmother is now convinced that I am in love with David Bowie. :) So please, let me know what you think so far, I love feedback I would go sofar as to say I am a review whore. So please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Sarah," The breeze seemed to whisper. "You precious thing..."

Sarah looked around wearily, she had thought she had heard the voice of the Goblin King.

"No," she whispered hoarsely to herself, her throat screaming in protest. "He would not come now. Not for me." She looked around her bedroom, the cream walls covered in various posters of exotic places she dreamed she could have visited. And there, drawn in a hand that had spent long years practicing in a hospital bed, were the drawing of the place she visited in her dreams; the Labyrinth, Hoggle, Ludo, Ser Didymus and Ambrosius, and there in the middle of it all was Jareth the Golblin King staring out. Cluttered amungst the bookshelves that her father had long ago installed held pictures, drawing and various baubles from places she and Toby had planned on visiting. Quickly losing strength, her eyes shut and Sarah fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

As soon as Sarah's breathing slowed and she was deep enough asleep, a figure stole out from behind the crimson curtains, staring at the tiny figure laying on the bed, so pale that for amoment he feared that death had claimed her already.

Jareth was startled at the appearance of the girl who had once bested his labyrinth. Her small frame was seemed almost childlike laying there. For once in his exsistence, Jareth was completely unsure of what he should do. Longing to look anywhere other then the obviously sick girl_no woman, he would have to remember that she was not 15 years old any longer, laying before him.

He was intrieuged by the room he found himself standing in. For some unknown reason, once Sarah had been returned to her world something shielded her from his gaze and any and all ventures to see her with his own eyes had failed. He had never been able to find her, so he had to resort to allowing a weak goblin to watch over her, and watch over her the goblins had. His fury had been indescribable when he had learned that although he was barred from gazing upon his adversary, his megar goblins could find her with very little effort. So he relished gazing around the room Sarah lived in. The house was not the one from which he had taken young Toby at Sarah's bequest, it was newer and smaller and less lived in. His eyes were immediately drawn to a small framed picture on Sarah's bedside table. It showed a bald young woman undeniably Sarah and a smiling boy who Jareth realized must be Toby. The two siblings were both smiling at the camera, seemingly unaffected by the hospital equiptment that surrounded them.

Jareth noticed baletedly that Sarah, sick as she obviously appeared was not the one laying in the hospital bed. No, it was young Toby that was hooked up to the machines and Toby who looked sickly and weak. He was as bald as his sister and the arm that had been flung around her shoulders was pale and thin. Picking up the wooden frame, Jareth noticed a childlike scribble on the picture, written in black ink. '_Don't forget to live Sarah. Thanks for the stories. -Toby'.__  
_

_"_What happened to you two Sarah?" He asked quietly, not expecting an answer but recieving one anyway.

"Did I dream you?" A weak voice spoke from the bed. Jareth whirled to see Sarah staring at him in unconcerned confusion.

"No," Jareth replied, noticing saddly that the green of her eyes had faded. "You are not dreaming me."

Sarah appeared unsurprised at this and mearly smiled weakly at him. "I don't believe you are going to try to hurt me, but if you are, then please do it now." At Jareth's disbelieving look she gave a weak and humorless laugh. "Look at me," she said gesturing to herself. "I don't have long. I don't want to suffer until the end; couldn't you make it quick and painless?" She asked all of this as seriously as possible, staring Jareth in the face, unwavering.

Hesitantly, Jareth nodded. "I could, but I will not." Sarah's body apeared to crumple as her face contorted into extreme disapointment and pain.

"Why," He asked carefully "Didn't you call for me?"

Sarah frowned as she thought carefully on her answer. "What would you have done?"

Jareth was taken aback. "Figured out what was ailing you and fixed it of course."

Sarah smiled another sad smile. "I know what ails me, cancer." It pained Sarah to admit her diagnosis, even to herself.

"But what caused the cancer? What spell? How do you cure it?" Jareth looked at Sarah, hoping she had the answers because he had none.

Sarah gave him one more thoughtful glance before slowly bringing a thin arm to rest ontop of the covers. Biting her lip in concentration, she flicked her wrist and there on her hand lay a crystal, mishapen and slowly deteriorating. "That," She said, wiping the crystal dust onto the floor "Is what caused the cancer. The only spell was the one that took me to your Labyrinth and as far as I know there is no cure." As she talked her voice grew more and more hoarse as if she was unused to talking for any length of time.

* * *

**So do you like the second chapter? I sure had fun typing it once I figured out how to make the Ipad behave. :) **

**As I mentioned last chapter, this is the result of a bunch of dreams that I have been having, both daydreams and the regular ones. **

**So you should expect a few more updates this week and then less frequent updates as I will be resuming work. I work in a daycare by the way as a teacher of sign language to deaf children. My mom runs the center and it's a job that only I can really do as I am the deaf one in my family. So if you ever notice any minor wierd things in the dialoge, please note that the only experiences with talking I have are from books and what little I can hear with my cochlear.**

**Thanks for reading and Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah smiled another sad smile. "I know what ails me, cancer." It pained Sarah to admit her diagnosis, even to herself.

"But what caused the cancer? What spell? How do you cure it?" Jareth looked at Sarah, hoping she had the answers because he had none.

Sarah gave him one more thoughtful glance before slowly bringing a thin arm to rest on top of the covers. Biting her lip in concentration, she flicked her wrist and there on her hand lay a crystal, misshapen and slowly deteriorating. "That," She said, wiping the crystal dust onto the floor "Is what caused the cancer. The only spell was the one that took me to your Labyrinth and as far as I know there is no cure." As she talked her voice grew more and more hoarse as if she was unused to talking for any length of time.

"What?" Jareth's voice was a quiet hiss of disbelief as he gazed on the pile of crystalline dust scattered on the floor then looked at the tired eyes of Sarah once again. "How?"

Sighing quietly, Sarah gathered her strength and struggled to sit up, waving off the Goblin kings move to help her.

"The magic in your kingdom I assume." She began, looking at the picture of her and Toby sadly. "When I returned from your Labyrinth I had thought it a fanciful dream. However, the lessons I had learned stuck." She paused to grin weakly at Jareth, who appeared unnerved by the gesture. "Thank you by the way. I learned so much in your Labyrinth."

"You're… welcome," Jareth replied confused, bowing slightly.

Smiling, Sarah turned once again to the picture and reached out a hand to lift it up. "Soon, however, I discovered weird things. I could find anything by wishing for it. I was getting very lucky and then I discovered I could make crystals." Pointing to an area behind Jareth, she directed his attention to a photo album. "Look in there."

Casting the mortal a curious glance, the Goblin King obeyed, opening the album to gaze upon photo after photo of a healthy Sarah. In most of the pictures she was smiling out of the picture, surrounded by friends or holding Toby. One sequence of photos warmed Jareth's heart and caused him to send a warm smile in Sarah's direction.

The 7 photos showed a young Sarah in the park where she had often practiced lines. She was dressed in tightfitting clothes and appeared to be dancing. But that was not what made Jareth smile, what caused that was what she was doing. She was contact juggling. Using crystals she had most likely made herself, she seemed to be entertaining children and adults alike.

"I wanted to be able to do what you could do. Nothing happened until I was 17. That was when my blood work came back a little weird. I was always tired, always in pain." At this point Sarah's eyes were fluttering as she struggled to stay awake. "When Toby was maybe four, I figured out he could do it to."

She took a deep breath and shook herself to clear her mind. "I still don't understand what exactly caused it. But Toby died 4 years ago."

"What about the rest of your family, Precious?" Jareth kept flipping through the album and watching as the Sarah pictured got thinner, weaker and paler. The only time she smiled was with Toby. And then Toby was gone.

"Karen and Dad divorced after Toby died. Then dad went into a depression, they sent him somewhere. My mother doesn't know what is happening to me. She wouldn't care." As she finished speaking, her eyes drifted closed and she finally lost herself to sleep.

* * *

"Oh Sarah," Jareth muttered as he gazed down at the sick woman. "What do I do?"

Casting one more look at Sarah, he turned and stalked over to the mirror on the wall.

"Morrow!" He called into it. The mirror flashed an opaque red and then cleared to show the annoyed face of a handsome male.

"What the hell do you want Jareth?" He drawled irritably, glaring at the smirking face of the goblin king as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I was busy."

"I am certain you were. But alas, I require your services. Come through the mirror." Jareth commanded before backing up and then turning back to the bed, confident his orders would be followed.

After a moment, a new voice filled the room. "Why did you need me? You seem perfectly fine." Jareth looked over his shoulder at the new arrival.

Morrow was short by his races standards, the fae were often tall and slim, however Morrow was short and, while not overweight, was not as slim as he could be. His blue eyes were sharp however and often glinted with intelligence he would never share. He had brown hair that hung down to his waist, held back in a simple ponytail.

"I am healthy, she is not." Jareth said, moving aside to let the doctor get a glance at her.

"Well, what do we have here?" The doctor said, shoving the King out of the way to get a closer look at his patient. "My gods Jareth! Why are you keeping a fae here?"

"You are mistaken, she is mortal." Jareth hissed, taking offence at the accusatory tone.

"Once maybe, but not now," the doctor said, examining Sarah closely. "She is Sarah Williams? The Champion?"

"Yes," Jareth said exasperated. "Now tell me what we are to do with her. What is wrong?"

Sighing, the doctor shook his head and turned to face the Goblin King, arching an eyebrow. "She had her inherent magic awoken in her when she visited the Labyrinth and ate of the food. When she returned home, her body tried to undergo the transformation to a fae creature; however she lives in an iron world.

"It is my understanding that a cancerous cell is a mutated one. In cancer, cells divide and grow uncontrollably, forming malignant tumors, and invade nearby parts of the body. Her body could only go partway through the transformation, which caused her cells to rapidly grow and change. Thus the cancer, thus the dying." Dr. Morrow gave the patient a poke in the arm and succeeded in rousing her enough to peer into her eyes. "Yes, she is dying. Most definitely."

"What about her brother Toby? He ate nothing." Jareth asked, thinking as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"He spent time around you, which would be more magically stimulating then the Labyrinth. Which would also be why he died so early. The magic was stronger in him." Morrow, frowned, never liking this part of the job. "There isn't much you or I can do unless this girl agrees to go to the underground until the transformation finishes. And even then there is a chance of failure or of her being sickly for a indefinite period."

"I'm fine with that." Sarah's voice came from the bed and startling the two males. "There could be worse men to live with then Jareth."

Jareth, startled, opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the doctor who had a gleam in his eye.

"My dear girl," He began "To be a 'man' implies one is human. We are neither human nor men. We are fae or males. Basically fairies." The gleam in his eyes disappeared to be replaced by confusion as Sarah giggled slightly. "What are you laughing about?"

"You don't often see males admit to being fairies." She said quietly, her voice hoarse. "Now," she continued, growing solemn "What do I need to say to go to the Underground?"

"Just wish it, pet." Jareth said, looking down at her. "Just wish it."

Smiling crookedly, Sarah slowly turned in the bed and threw the covers back, grabbing the bed frame and hoisting herself to her feet. Walking slowly on shaky legs, she walked to the closet across the room and opened it.

Pausing, she looked back at Jareth. "Could one of you two help me?"

To Jareth's annoyance, Dr. Morrow was at her side in an instant. "What do you need ducky?"

"A bag or backpack, I want to take a few things with me." She said gesturing around the room. "Pictures and a few books."

"Then allow me to help you," Morrow said, smiling happily as Sarah directed him around the room, filling up the bag for her with pictures, books and clothing.

"Now," She said, once her things had been packed. "What exactly do I need to wish for?"

"Anything," Morrow said, smiling. "But I would recommend my clinic, just call for the goblins to take you there."

"Alright then," Sarah closed her eyes and said, in a surprisingly strong voice. "I wish the goblins would come take me away to_" She paused for a moment, looking at Morrow.

"Dr. Morrow," He supplied helpfully.

"To Dr. Morrow's clinic." She finished and Jareth felt the familiar tug of summons that came with a wish and used his magic to authorize it. In a flash of light and small poof of glitter, Sarah was gone and the room was left empty.

* * *

**I SO love this story! How about you guys? **

**I also Love Morrow. He was a spur of the moment creation but I like him. :) **

**So… Let me know what you think and review!**

**Oh! And if you notice that… Jareth and Morrow are overly British then please remember that I AM British. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself in a small, clean room. There was a small cot like bed on which she was reclining, a counter covered with dozens of multi-colored bottles and various herbs in different stages of drying. There was also a small table and chair, elegant for all of their simplicity. And seated at the chair, staring at her thoughtfully was a man.

"I fell in love once, you know?" Morrow said quietly as he stood up and crossed to a cabinet, opening it and beginning to rummage in it. "She was a spitfire, strong-willed." His voice was now muffled and Sarah had to concentrate to hear him.

Surprisingly, Sarah realized she felt better then she had ever felt in her entire life. "She had the most beautiful grey and blue eyes." The doctor continued, returning to his patient, a small vial in his hands. "And silky blond hair. I once spent a whole hour running my hands through her hair, braiding it. Here, drink this."

Staring at the doctor whose eyes were showing a sadness she had not seen previously, she cautiously uncorked the vial and downed the contents in one gulp. Immediately she gasped and sputtered, the metallic taste of copper coating her tongue and making her want to retch.

"What the hell was that?" She exclaimed, her face twisting in disgust.

"Tell me Ms. Williams. What do you taste when you taste your own blood?" Morrow asked her, smiling slightly at her antics.

"Metal. Iron. Oh…" Sarah said, brow furrowing as she realized.

"Exactly. The very fact that part of you is mortal, that part of you is human poisons you. That is why we do not have half-fae children. Either the mother gives up her immortality and has magic awakened in her or the child, and very often the mother, die before too long. Your blood is poisoning you as surely as what you just drank is helping to save you."

"But what was it?" She asked again, looking up at Morrow tiredly.

"Pure liquid copper." He said smiling at the horrified expression which bloomed upon her beautiful face like so many roses in spring.

"Yuck." Sarah exclaimed "Why did I need that?"

"Let me show you." He said, grinning at Sarah and once again walking back to the cupboard. After a few quite moments of searching he returned holding a silver dagger embellished with leaves and sporting a small carved 'A' on the end of the pommel. With a brief hesitation, he drew the small blade over his palm. Shaking his head at Sarah's attempt to get up. "Look," He said, nodding down at his hand.

Sarah saw to her amazement that instead of the ruby red liquid she had expected to come out of such wound was a silvery and shiny liquid that glimmered in the light of the candles placed around the room.

"You're blood will also one day become silver. For now I am merely concerned with giving you what humans in your world would call blood poisoning. Or something similar anyway. " At Sarah's confused and suspicious look he laughed." I need to make sure the copper enters your blood. Just drinking it will not be enough. And you are not yet fae enough to take it directly into your veins, nor am I relishing the idea of doing it." At this he shuddered and walked back to his table where he once again sat.

"Where is the Goblin King?" Sarah asked, looking around the room as if she had merely overlooked the flashy and arrogant fae.

"Most likely attempting to get though my wards to get in here. He will be unsuccessful until he asks permission to enter my private clinic." He said with a smug look, glancing at the door with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Of course he never will stop so low as to ask a lowly fae like me to open the doors. Oh no, never will he do that." He said the last part loudly and directed at the door, through which Sarah could hear the faint sounds of pounding and what sounded like swearing.

"Patitur ostium filius porcorum!" Came an angry shout from outside**. (Allow entrance son of swine! Latin)**

"Son of swine?"Sarah asked, looking at Morrow in amusement who just looked at Sarah in surprise before shouting back at the door.

"Sicut sonat petitio non permiserunt. Rursum te superbum superbus stultus!" **(That did not sound like a plea for permission. Try again you arrogant proud fool! Again Latin)**

Grinning, Sarah sat up and also faced the door. "Quod vult Lupites rex! Credam cetera tibi iniuriam esse potest." **(Do what he wants Goblin King! I believe he can insult you for the rest of existence. LATIN!)**

Outside of the warded door, Jareth froze, a grin tugging at his mouth at the female voice calling to him in his native tongue.

"Please!" He said, with gritted teeth. He glared at the door as the red glow marking the ward slowly faded.

A grinning Morrow opened the door, chuckling as he gazed upon his fuming monarch.

"Now was that so hard?" He said, arching an eyebrow as he took a step back to allow Jareth entrance.

"Remind me to send you to the Bog of Eternal Stench later." He muttered, a smile flashing breifly in his eyes before he turned to face Sarah.

The Champion of the Labyrinth was already looking like a new woman. Her skin had regained color long lost, and her eyes no longer appeared dull and lifeless. Underground air and the magic atmosphere, not to mention the copper, agreed with her.

"And how do you feel precious?" Jareth asked, flicking his wrist and summoning an elegant chair, reminiscent of his throne. He moved the chair next to the bed and settled into it sideways, showcasing a grace that would make the most experienced prima ballerina green with envy. His leather trousers looked as if they had been painted on and his low-cut tunic showed off his golden amulet, which was resting on a pale and smooth chest.

Sarah smiled at the male who had given her another chance at life, when by all rights, he should hate her. She had realized long ago that, although Jareth had offered her "everything", he was just once again living up to her expectations. She had cowered before him and he was terrifying, he had reordered time all for her; and when the final confrontation came to pass, he was the immortal being in love. Begging for a chance to prove that love.

But she did not believe that he had been in love with a fifteen year old, with a penchant for the romantic things in life and a predisposition for believing life was against her. She admitted that he may have held some cursory attraction, curiosity and interest, but she doubted that her defeat of the Labyrinth had caused those mild feelings to grow into anything more.

"I feel much better due to Doctor Morrow," She said quietly, sending a small smile in Morrow's direction who nodded his head back in recognition.

"Has he fed you copper yet?" Jareth said, his forehead furrowing slightly.

"Don't remind me," Sarah groaned, clutching her stomach which was rebelling at the reminder of her elemental snack.

Jareth threw his head back and laughed before standing up and walking to the door. "I must leave Sarah. I will visit you again soon, but I must attend to my court." With that he swept out of the room, without sparing either of the two occupants of the room a farewell glance.

"Well," Morrow said dryly "That went quick."

There was an awkward silence that stretched on until it was broken by a girlish giggle that erupted from the prone patient of the bed. Soon manly laughter joined in and the sun set on the two, sitting in the healer's clinic in the Underground.

* * *

**Sooo… You like it? Sorry I haven't posted, but I turned 16, went to Italy to barhop with my siblings and my father, attended my twins wedding (well it happens later today) and was proposed to on my birthday (July 31st). So I have been pretty busy. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_*Two **weeks** later*_

* * *

"Just drink it Sarah!" A deep voice came from within a small clinic situated in the western corner of the Labyrinth.

"No! I already took my copper today! That stuff is gross!" A feminine voice called out in response. The dwarf standing in front of the door struggled to hold in his laugher as the sound of shuffling furniture indicates the patient was running away from her kind physician.

"Lets me in please." Hoggle said to the door and watched as the red glow faded. Chuckling softly at the noises coming from inside the house, the dwarf pushed open the wooden door and strode in.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried, rushing over to give her old friend a hug. "How are you? It's been so long!"

"For yous maybe." Hoggle said, hugging Sarah back carefully. The incident with the Bog of Stench was still very much on his mind, even after all these years. "I's get to see you quite often."

"What?" Sarah asked, looking at her friend in confusion.

"I might have… checked up on yous." He said. "Made sure your flowers grew and tried to keep your potted plants growin'."

"That was you?" Sarah exclaimed. "Oh thank you Hoggle! I appreciate it!"

"You's look better Sarah." And it was true. Regular exposure to magic and Morrow's treatments had allowed Sarah to nearly regain her strength. As long as she remained in the Underground until her transformation completed she would survive.

"I know," She said happily. "I'm only stuck here for another few days them I am released." She grinned happily at Hoggle as she shared her news.

"What will you do then Sarah? Will you be staying with Jareth?" Hoggle asked, becoming worried as the smile faded from Sarah's face.

"I don't know," She said, shooting a look towards Morrow, who shrugged as if to say 'What do I do?' "I haven't seen or spoken to him since I came here. And that was literally for two minutes. So I don't know what I will do."

"Damn that Jareth." Hoggle cursed. "So he brought you here with no plan?"

Sarah glanced around the clinic she had called her home for the past two weeks.

"Maybe" Morrow joked from his herb counter, where he was mixing tinctures and making poultices. "He plans on marrying her and making her Goblin King. Then she'll have hundreds of mini-Jareths' and they will take over the Underground."

There was uncomfortable silence as this registered on the flabbergasted dwarf and girl-turned-fae.

"Nah." Sarah scoffed. "That will never happen. Jareth doesn't think about me like that; if he did I would not have been able to leave years ago or at the very least he wouldn't have even left this room in the last two weeks."

"That's true," Morrow conceded. "Jareth is highly possessive. Maybe he thinks of you like a sister."

For some reason, the smile on Morrow's face was appearing more and more forced as the conversation continued.

"Well," the healer said brightly, too brightly. The large smile on his face threatened to crack the skin. "I am going to go gather herbs. The rest of your friends should be arriving shortly, so enjoy yourself and lay down if you get weary."

At that, Morrow quickly grabbed a basket and exited the clinic quickly.

"Well," Sarah's voice followed the retreating figure. "Something is definitely wrong there."

* * *

**-OO-**

* * *

"_Lie to me, Eras. Tell me about the life we could have had. Tell me about our children. Tell me about how much I would have cried as our first child walked. Just lie." The blonde woman's face contorted with pain as another spasm hit. "Just tell me everything is going to be alright." _

_Eras Morrow leaned over the small twitching form of Marina and struggled to keep the tears that were welled up in his eyes from spilling over. _

"_Everything will be fine. You'll b-be better and w-w-we'll go back to that little cottage in the Labyrinth you convinced Jareth to give to you. We'll start a family and you'll be overprotective and spoil them rotten. They will never grow up in your mind and we'll have a new one every year." Eras said, his voice rasping and hoarse as he rocked the woman back in forth in his arms, fighting the sobs that wanted to escape. "Our daughters will look just like you. Our sons will be corrupted by your brothers and every night you'll fall asleep knowing how much I love you. How much I will always love you." _

_The woman's face relaxed as she smiled a small smile up into the face of her beloved. "Don't be afraid to love again you know." She said, in a weak voice. "Have those children with someone else. I'll watch over them. Keep them safe. Move on, but don't… forget me alright?" She weakly raised her hand and placed it on Eras' cheek. _

_Eras placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes, the sobs and tears finally breaking free. "I love you," he sobbed as Marina's finally grew still and the light left her eyes. "I love you. I love you. I love you."_

* * *

Morrow was thankful torn out of the vivid nightmare dreamscape that was his memory by the tingling aura of a certain arrogant fae.

"Finally you notice me," Jareth scoffed in a sarcastic manner. The smirk on his face disappeared in a moment as he noticed the expression on his normally mischievous healers face.

"I apologize Sire," Morrow said in a monotone, bowing slightly at his King.

"Thinking of Marina." Jareth said. It was a statement. Not a question. Morrow was only formal when thoughts of Marina surfaced.

Morrow inclined his head showing that Jareth was correct. "I still can't… move on." He said quietly. "And young Sarah reminds me of her when we were young and foolish."

"Marina was very similar to Miss Williams. I agree." Jareth said, smiling softly at his friend. "It is hard to see her and **not** think of my sister." The smile disappeared quickly however. "Which makes it difficult to decide what to do with her." He looked at Morrow, as if asking for council.

"I'll take responsibility for her." Morrow volunteered, giving Jareth's skeptical face a weak and watery smile. "Maybe her friendship can help free my heart."

"As long as friendship is **all** you have in mind Eras Morrow." Jareth said mock sternly. "The nobles still expect me to marry the Champion after all. Never mind the fact I do not know her." He sighed, looking over the dark and leafy forest they were standing in.

Morrow gave him a small smile. "Of course." He muttered, also looking out of the forest. Wondering what the hell he was going to do with the young girl.

* * *

**-OO-**

* * *

**Sooo…. I have been pretty busy. I am engaged now… (IT IS LEGAL WHERE I LIVE!) I am currently in Italy… My twin just got married and has a child due in 5 months. I am trying to learn how to lip-read Italian and I just have been having a severe case of writers block. **

**Ummm…. So I wanted to explore the character of Morrow a bit… By the way Eras is a word in Latin for Tomorrow. It also means some other stuff but that is the most common translation. Ha-Ha Morrow Tomorrow… or Tomorrow Morrow… I had fun with his name. **

**Let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so I am sorry but this isn't a story update :( Sorry.

First of all, I want to make sure you guys understand that I am **NOT** giving up on these stories. I am just taking a little break because well… I'm pregnant.

I live in England and I am already engaged with parents' consent. So it's all legal and whatnot so don't worry alright? I'll be posting as soon as my horrible morning sickness stops and school slows down. Plus I have my job.

So unless you want my pregnancy hormones to mess with my writing I should have a chapter up by Sunday or next Tuesday by the latest. That's when my mum estimates it should be a little better because we are trying some herbs to settle my tummy.

So I will keep you updated!

-Echo Blake (Soon to be Rikers)


	7. Chapter 7

_*Flashback* _

"_Sarah! We're ready to leave now!" Sarah's father called up the stairs. There was no response. "Sarah?" _

_Father and Step-mother slowly walked up the stairs, curious as to why the girl didn't even call out a goodbye. Her attitude had changed suddenly in the past two years and this was so much like the old Sarah. To not respond. _

_Ahead of them on the landing, the door to the bathroom was open. A slim hand and brown hair peeked through the opening. _

"_Sarah!" Karen shrieked, flying to her step-child's side. When Sarah didn't respond, Karen began shaking her. Desperate to wake her. That was when they noticed the small brown bruises dotting her neck and arms. "Robert, call 911!"_

_*Flashback ends*_

* * *

"Whatever are you thinking of to give you such a sad expression?" A calm voice asked, breaking Sarah from her train of thought. Sarah looked to see Morrow standing in the doorway, smiling a small, if sad, smile.

"When I discovered I had cancer. Or when my parents discovered it to be more precise. I had passed out upstairs. They took me to the hospital. A year later Toby was diagnosed as well." Sarah smiled a bitter smile. "I had been… doing magic I guess, for two years. I thought that the Labyrinth had blessed me. Rewarding me for taking the lessons I learned to heart. I guess I took it for granted."

"Sarah…" Morrow breathed, walking forward silently and sitting next to her on the bed. He gently touched her arm, causing Sarah to look him in the eyes. "Don't you ever believe that you deserved this. You are a wonderful, beautiful woman. And you will stay that way forever. From this point on, you can do anything you want. Be anything you want to be." Sarah's grin and faded happiness brought a grin to Morrow's tired face as well.

"Anything?" Sarah asked, tapping her delicate chin thoughtfully. As she thought, Morrow took the chance to examine her. The years of stunted growth Aboveground was being corrected, Sarah had been petrified when she woke up suddenly 4 inches taller. Her hair was growing back swiftly, already past her shoulders, and was gaining a reddish tint to it. Her eyes had regained the light inside them and were once more a vibrant green. "What if I wanted to be a pirate?" She asked, snapping Morrow back to reality. He smiled, his white teeth flashing.

Leaning forward, he poked Sarah in the cheek. "Then I would take you to the nearest port and hop on a ship." Laughing, he stood up and walking over to his herb counter, unloading the herbs he had gathered while out.

His laughter stopped when Sarah voiced her next question. "Why did you seem so upset when you left? Hoggle and I figured it was something we said.

Morrow stood, frozen in place as Sarah in turn observed him. His brown hair was pin straight and when unbound hung to his waist. He had blue eyes which were always kind, yet at the same time held mischief and sadness. He was an enigma. He confused her, and Sarah was scared at how much she longed to understand him.

"Her name was Marina. We were in love and betrothed. We would have gotten married. We spent years together, and Sarah." He turned to face her and Sarah was startled to see how miserable he looked. "What we consider a year, you would consider about five. We live longer than humans. Anyway," He turned back to his work, slowly organizing the table. "She got… hurt. And died. You just remind me of her sometimes."

"Morrow_" she started, only to be cut off by the doctor.

"Eras." He said, not turning around.

"What?" Sarah asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We've known each other long enough. I call you Sarah and you call me Eras. Deal?"

"Fine. Eras I am so sorry. If being around me is painful than I can ask the Goblin King to let me live with him." Eras Morrow turned to see Sarah looking truly upset, worried she had hurt her new friend.

He had to smile at that. "No," He said, chuckling in his deep voice, his accent more pronounced. "No luv, you're fine right where you are. Except we may be moving to my house soon."

"You house?" Sarah screwed her face in confusion. "I thought this was your house. "

Morrow chuckled, shaking his head. "No this is my clinic. My house is on the other side of the Labyrinth. Are you willing to live with me Sarah?"

Sarah smiled. "Of course I am."


	8. Chapter 8

I just wanted to tell you that I won't be writing for a while. I need time to grieve because one month ago, my little boy died suddenly sometime in the middle of the night. His autopsy has declared the cause of death as SIDS or Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.

So I just want you to know why… But I will be back... alright?

Love with all my heart,

Echo


	9. I am back!

I want you all to know that I am back. I think that getting back to writing will help me heal and I hope you all will continue to support me. Expect updates within the week!

Love,

Echo


	10. Chapter 10

**RECAP!**

_"Morrow_" she started, only to be cut off by the doctor. _

_"Eras." He said, not turning around. _

_"What?" Sarah asked, cocking an eyebrow._

_"We've known each other long enough. I call you Sarah and you call me Eras. Deal?"_

_"Fine. Eras I am so sorry. If being around me is painful than I can ask the Goblin King to let me live with him." Eras Morrow turned to see Sarah looking truly upset, worried she had hurt her new friend. _

_He had to smile at that. "No," He said, chuckling in his deep voice, his accent more pronounced. "No luv, you're fine right where you are. Except we may be moving to my house soon." _

_"You house?" Sarah screwed her face in confusion. "I thought this was your house. "_

_Morrow chuckled, shaking his head. "No this is my clinic. My house is on the other side of the Labyrinth. Are you willing to live with me Sarah?"_

_Sarah smiled. "Of course I am."_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

"That is my room and this," Eras said, leading the woman into the room. "Is to be your room."

Sarah gasped as she walked into the room. It was large and brightly lit from a huge bay window. The walls were paneled in dark wood, carved with vines, fairies and other woodland creatures. The bed was in the corner; a large canopy overhead and royal blue drapes surrounded it, embroidered with vines and flowers. Sarah looked around more, moving past Eras to stand in the center of the room. The celling was high and vaulted and painted with murals depicting the story of 'Tristan and Isolde'. To Sarah, it seemed a room fit for a queen.

"There is a stream above the cottage on the hill," Eras said suddenly, startling Sarah and gesturing to a vanity near the bed which was also made out of dark wood and carved to sit the room. "It feeds directly into the tap for wash water. I am afraid we do not have the plumbing your world enjoys."

Sarah smiled at the man and ran to the bed, leaping on the plush covers and rolling with glee. "It's wonderful!" She exclaimed, sitting up with her face flushed and her hair mussed.

"I am glad you like it," Eras Morrow said honestly, a large smile emerging on his face. "It is good to see this room used."

Sarah looked at him puzzled, her brown hair falling in her face. "Whose room was this?"

Eras's smile turned sad. "It was to belong to my oldest daughter. Unfortunately, she died along with her mother long ago."

Sarah jumped up from the bed and crossed the room to the grieving man. "I am so sorry," She said horridly. "I can use a different room_"

"No," Eras said, interrupting her. His blue eyes were kind as he stared down at the half-fae girl. "It has been a long time and time heals everything. This room deserves to be used and not languish dark and dusty."

A grin broke across Sarah's face as she reached forward to hug the fae before her. "Thank you," she whispered as he slowly hugged her back. "For everything."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

"No, no! More to the left!" Goblins scurried to follow the order as Jareth harshly barked out orders. The aforementioned king was lounging sideways across his throne, idly spinning three crystals. The monarch glared at the goblins, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Kingy!" A small goblin maid ran through the crowd in the throne room, skidding to a halt before the displeased despot.

"What…" Jareth drawled, looking down at the cowering goblin. "Could be so very important that you interrupt my rearranging of the throne room."

"Kingy!" The small female goblin whimpered, shrinking down upon itself. "I's was mearelys com's to tells you of the Morrow and Lady comings to the castles."

The king smiled, immediately appeased and stood. Stalking past the relieved goblin, he tossed his crystals in the air and was immediately standing before the entrance to his castle. Seeing his guests walking towards him, he through his arms open in welcome.

"Pet! You look wonderful! The air in this kingdom is quite bracing," The king said, quickly walking forward to put his arm around Sarah's waist and leading her away from the displeased Morrow.

"Jareth," Sarah laughed, looking over her shoulder as Jareth steered her inside the castle. Morrow made eye contact before smirking and waving pleasantly as she struggled to free herself. "Let me go!"

"Never," He replied jokingly. Summoning another crystal, he transported the group of three into the newly rearranged throne room. "So a little fairy told me you moved in with our esteemed physician here."

"Yes, she moved in this afternoon," Morrow answered, moving to stand beside Sarah. "Is that a problem?" He asked lightly.

Jareth was silent for a moment, his blonde hair in his face as he appraised the two. "What room did you put her in?" He asked softly.

"The Isolde room," Morrow answered just as softly.

"I see," Jareth said quietly, smiling a sad smile. "Well," he addressed Sarah. "You are in good hands and I offer all I have."

"What do you have?" Sarah asked teasingly, smiling at the king.

"Why my lady," He answered, bowing grandly with a flourish of his hands. "All I have is my love of love." He grinned a sharp tooth smile up at Sarah from his bowed position. "And love is not loving."

"Is that so?" Sarah questioned him, grinning.

"Love is careless in its choosing," Jareth said, looking at Morrow. "Love descends on those defenseless and idiot love will spark the fusion."

Sarah was confused. "I feel like I have missed something."

Jareth nodded. "It's not fair is it?"

"No," Morrow answered for her, glaring at Jareth. "It isn't."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤

**Alright, I am back! Expect steady updates for the next 3 months then I am going back to school and it will slow down a bit. **


End file.
